Miracles in December
by kaihunshipper
Summary: Jongin adalah putra pemilik SM High School yang menjadi penguasa sekolah bersama kedua temannya dan Oh Sehun adalah seorang anak yang baru pindah ke Korea setelah menetap di Paris. Jongin dan Chanyeol membuat taruhan untuk mendapatkan hati sehun, awalnya mereka hanya mempermainkan sehun tetapi lama lama salah satu dari mereka terjebak dalam permainannya[Kaihun!slight Chanhun]


**Title : Miracles in December**

**Cast : Kim Jongin**

**Oh Sehun**

**Oh Luhan [Xi Luhan]**

**Byun Baekhyun**

**Wu Yi Fan**

**Park Chanyeol**

**Pair : Kaihun, Chanhun, KrisHan, ChanBaek**

**Summary: Jongin adalah putra pemilik SM High School yang menjadi penguasa sekolah bersama kedua temannya dan Oh Sehun adalah seorang anak yang baru pindah ke Korea setelah menetap di Paris selama beberapa tahun. Jongin dan Chanyeol membuat taruhan untuk mendapatkan hati sehun, awalnya mereka hanya mempermainkan sehun tetapi lama lama salah satu dari mereka terjebak dalam permainannya sendiri. Bagaimana kelanjutannya?Siapakah yang akan memenangkan taruhan tersebut?**

**Warning: alur kemana mana, author amatir(?), ga pinter bikin summary**

Author POV

Seorang namja berkulit seputih susu sedang berjalan mencari seseorang di bandara, ya! Namja tersebut baru kembali ke Korea setelah menetap di Paris selama 2 tahun.

Namja itu menyalakan hpnya mencari kontak satu satunya orang yang ia kenal di korea-selain keluarganya tentunya-

TUUUT...TUUUT

"Yeoboseyo?" setelah beberapa menit akhirnya terdengar jawaban dari orang diseberang sana "Hyung, aku sudah sampai di bandara. Kau dimana?" tanya sehun sambil terlihat kesal "Ah hunnie kau sudah sampai rupanya, hyung ada di coffee shop di dekat bandara. Apa kau ingin berjalan kaki kesini atau ingin hyung menjemputmu di bandara" orang yang dipanggil hunnie itupun mendengus sebal "baiklah aku yang akan kesana"

Setelah menempuh perjalanan kurang lebih 10menit namja berkulit putih seputih susu tersebut akhirnya sampai di coffee shop yang dimaksud oleh hyungnya.

"Hyuuuung, bogosippeooo" ujar namja itu sedikit berteriak sembari memeluk namja di depannya "YA! Sehunnie pelankan sedikit suaramu." Namja yang dipanggil Sehunnie tersebut mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu "Kyeoptaa. Nado bogosipeo sehunniee" ujar namja tersebut. Setelah adegan berpelukan layaknya teletabis akhirnya mereka berbincang bincang mengenai sekolah sehun di paris.

-SKIP-

Setelah dari coffee shop akhirnya sehun dan luhan pulang kerumah mereka. Sesampainya di rumah eomma sehun langsung memeluk erat anaknya "Sehunnieee, jeongmal bogosipeo" kata Nyonya Oh "Nado eomma" jawab sehun sambil memeluk eommanya "Aigoo kabarmu?Apa disana kau makan dengan baik?Apa kau diperlakukan dengan baik oleh bibi dan pamanmu?" tanya nyonya Oh sekaligus sambil menangkup pipi anak bungsunya "Tentu saja eomma, paman dan bibi memperlakukanku dengan sangat baik. Dan kabarku?lihat aku baik baik saja bukan?" ujar sehun dengan senyuman khasnya "Tapi kenapa kau tetap kurus seperti tengkorak hidup?" sehun yang dibilang tengkorak hidup oleh eommanya mengerucutkan bibirnya "YA! Eomma, walaupun aku seperti tengkorak hidup aku tetap Oh Sehun yang sangat tampan" kata sehun dengan pedenya "Percaya diri sekali anak eomma yang satu ini" nyonya Oh mencubit pipi sehun gemas "Hm eomma, ngomong ngomong dimana appa?" tanya sehun "Appa sedang ada keperluan, mungkin nanti malam dia akan pualang. Kau pasti lelah, istirahatlah dulu dan rapikan barangmu nanti malam kita makan malam bersama appa" sehun mengangguk tanda mengerti "ne, arasseo eomma" ujar sehun sambil membawa barang barangnya ke lantai atas

Sehun merebahkan tubuhnya dikasur yang sudah ditinggalkannya selama 2 tahun, sambil menatap langit langit kamarnya 'sudah sekian lama sejak aku meninggalkan kamar ini, tidak ada yang berubah' batinnya. Lama kelamaan akhirnya sehun pun terlelap

-SKIP TIME-

Waktu makan malam pun tiba, suasana di kediaman keluarga Oh terlihat begitu hangat dengan kehadiran anak bungsunya yang baru kembali dari Paris. "Sehuna, mulai besok kau sudah akan bersekolah di SM High School" ujar Tuan Oh "Mwo?Bagaimana dengan buku dan seragamnya?" tanya sehun "Appa sudah mempersiapkannya, jadi besok kau tinggal berangkat diantar oleh Luhan ke sekolah barumu dan dia juga yang akan menjemputmu" jelas Tuan Oh "hh, baiklah" jawab sehun kemudian melanjutkan makannya yang sempat terhenti. Sebenarnya sehun belum siap untuk bersekolah, tapi apa buat berhubung dia baru kembali dari Paris dan dia sedang malas berdebat dengan appanya akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk menyetujui perkataan appanya

...

Jam makan malam telah selesai, sehun pun memutuskan untuk kembali ke kamarnya kemudian membereskan barang barangnya yang tadi belum sempat ia bereskan. Tiba tiba sesorang memasuki kamarnya, sehun pun melihat siapa orang tersebut ternyata itu adalah luhan

"Ada yang perlu kubantu sehunna?" tawar luhan "Aniya, aku bisa merapikannya sendiri hyung" ujar sehun sambil tetap merapikan barang barangnya "Hm baiklah, jangan sampai kau tidur terlalu larut karena besok adalah hari pertamamu sekolah" ujar luhan sambil berjalan ke arah pintu "Ah ya, dan jika kau mencari seragammu ada di lemari" tambah luhan sambil keluar dari kamar sehun "Ne." Jawab sehun sambil mendengus sebal.

Sehun telah selesai merapikan barangnya, dan ia memutuskan untuk tidur sekarang. Meskipun ia belum mengantuk tapi mengingat besok adalah hari pertamanya sekolah dia pun akhirnya mencoba memejamkan matanya dan kemudia terlelap di alam mimpi

...

GEURAE WOLF NAEGA WOLF AWOO

AH SARANGHAEYO

NAN NEUKDAEGO NEON MINYEO

Alarm hp sehun berbunyi, sehun pun mematikannya dengan malas kemudian tidur lagi selama 15 menit tanpa melihat jam. Setelah ia sadar sekarang sudah menunjukkan pukul 07.00 dia segera bangkit dari kasurnya dengan terburu buru kemudian mempersiapkan hal hal yang lainnya.

"Sehunnie apa kau sudah siap?" tanya luhan "Ne hyung, tunggu sebentar" sehun pun bergegas ke meja makan untuk menikmati sarapannya "Ayo hun, 15 menit lagi jam masuk" uja luhan sambil menarik sehun.

"Kau siap?" hanya dibalas anggukan oleh sehun, kemudian luhan pun melajukan motornya dengan kecepatan rata-rata.

Setelah menempuh perjalanan selama 20 menit akhirnya mereka sampai di sekolah, sehun terlambat ingat?dan luhan mengantarkan sehun ke ruang kepala sekolah untuk mengetahui dimana kelasnya.

Saat dia sedang mencari kelasnya dia tidak sengaja menabrak seseorang  
"Ah jeongmal mianhaeyo" kata sehun seraya membungkuk kepada orang tersebut, ketika sehun hendak pergi tangan orang yang tadi ia tabrak menariknya tiba tiba "Apa kau buta eoh?perhatikan jalanmu ketika sedang berjalan!" bentak orang tersebut "Mi...mianhae" sehun meminta maaf untuk kedua kalinya "Ikut aku." Kata orang itu dingin menusuk "Tapi aku harus ke kelas" jawab sehun sedikit ketakutan "Aku tidak peduli. Cepat ikut aku" orang tersebut kembali berkata dengan nada yang sama, akhirnya mau tak mau sehun berjalan mengikutinya.

TBC

**Akhirnya tbc juga. Maaf ya kalo ceritanya bosenin atau masih amatir atau idenya pasaran, aduh aku bosen bgt abisnya jadi aku coba buat ff ini. Sebenernya ini salah satu ff pertama yang aku post jadi maaf kalo jelek ya, dan pas aku nulis kebetulan pas teaser miracle in december keluar jadi aku judulin itu hehe^ lanjut atau delete nih? RCL ya aku bakal lanjut kalo reviewnya udah 15-20an jangan jadi silent readers ok?oh maaf kalo kepanjangan. RCL jangan lupa!saranghae,xoxo.**


End file.
